(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device includes an anode, a cathode and an organic layer interposed between the anode and the cathode. Electrons from the cathode and holes from the anode form excitons in the organic layer. The organic layer is illuminated by the energy emitted from the excitons.
Generally, the organic light emitting display device is of two types, a passive matrix type and an active matrix type. The active matrix type organic light emitting display device has a thin film transistor as a switching device.
A conventional organic light emitting display device has a partition that defines a pixel. Usually formation of the partition takes a long time during the manufacturing process. Moreover, moisture, oxygen or solvent permeated in the partition damages the organic layer and reduces the lifetime of the display device.